


[Podfic] A Little Excitement

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The speakeasy behind the unassuming façade of the Corinth is full of smoke and laughter and the sultry notes of Éponine's voice from the stage. Normally, Grantaire makes a point to step out from behind the bar and listen when it's her turn on stage, but tonight there's a man working his way up to the bar in ostentatious red and Grantaire thinks she's going to have to forgive him, because there's no way he's leaving the bar so long as this golden specimen of a man is cozied up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Little Excitement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Excitement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983101) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> ... she gave me updates I gave her podfics... it's a very equal relationship ;)
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

A Little Excitement

By: Samyazaz

06:05

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2xw4gms871ciwlj/A_Little_Excitement.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2xw4gms871ciwlj/A_Little_Excitement.mp3)


End file.
